Twig's Story (I need a new title)
by Twig2
Summary: Um... I'm just making stuff up as I go along, so I don't know what it'll be about. Aleshea is in love with Spot, or Spot with her. Or both. I haven't picked. You'll just have to keep reading my updates to find out...
1. Cats and Conlon

_            Disclaimer: I do not own any of the newsies, (though there are a few I wish I did...). They belong to the all powerful Disney._

  


            "Inferno kills two! More suspected dead!" the boy called out, raising a newspaper into the air. "Thank you, sir. Thank you," he said to the people who had stopped to buy his papers.

            "Oh, no!" He heard a voice say. "Did two people really die?" The girl asked, her voice shaking. The newsboy looked up from one of his papers and, seeing her worried face, tried to calm her down.

            "No, it was two cats that died. The owners of the place that caught fire think there were some mice trapped inside, too," he told her. This didn't have the result he'd expected. Instead of relaxing, the girl looked as if she were on the verge of tears.

            "Poor, innocent, kittens?! Oooh! That's horrible!" she cried. The boy sighed, taking off his hat and running his fingers through his dirty blond hair. This girl was starting to annoy him.

            "Listen, I've got a job to do. Why don't you go cry for the cats you've never met somewhere else," he said, his voice harsher than he'd intended

            "Fine!" she yelled, obviously surprised and angered at his tone. "I just wanted to ask if you know a place I could stay, and maybe a way to make some money?" The girl ended quietly, suddenly self conscious. _He's cute, she thought, noticing his clear blue eyes. __Yeah, right! Maybe if he were a little nicer! I mean, he just met you and he's already yelling at you._

_            Whoa! He thought, noticing her long, straight red hair and chocolate eyes.__ How did you miss how gorgeous she is before you got her angry at you! Nice going, Spot. "Umm… Down on Duane Street there's a lodging house," Spot told her in an apologetic tone. "If you wanna live there, you've gotta be a newsie. That'll also get you some money. Kloppman, he owns the place, shouldn't have a problem letting a girl stay there, but if you have any trouble just tell them Spot Conlon sent you."_

            The girl gasped in recognition. "You-you're Spot Conlon?" She managed to stutter. Spot nodded, an amused look on his face. "Oh my gosh! Sorry for interrupting you! Um, hi, my name's Aleshea," She spilled out all at once.

            This girl, Aleshea, made Spot laugh. Everyone was timid around Spot, of course, him being the leader of Brooklyn and the toughest newsie in New York, but she was so comical the way her attitude towards him had changed so suddenly. Still smiling, Spot spoke to her, "Just wait here a few minutes while I finish selling my papes, then I'll walk you to Tibby's to get lunch and meet some of the newsies staying in the lodging house."

            "O…k…" Aleshea said, unsure about his sudden hospitality. Aleshea watched him call out headlines for about ten minutes before he turned to her, telling her he was ready to go eat. "Were all of those headlines made up?" Aleshea asked, thinking once again of the unfortunate cats as they walked.

            "Pretty much. They're gonna read the real story anyway, so it's not like we're making them believe this fake stuff," Spot told her, seeing the uncomfortable look she had on her face. "It's just a way to make a living." Spot thought she looked content with that answer as they walked through the door to Tibby's.

  


_            AN: I need some newsies! If you want to be in my story, please tell me and give me an idea about your personality._


	2. "Twig" is Born

_            Disclaimer: I do not own any of the newsies (though there are a few I wish I did…). They belong to the all powerful Disney._

            As soon as Spot and Aleshea entered the restaurant they were greeted with calls of "Hey, Spot!" and "Who's the girl this week, Conlon?" Spot told them that she was NOT his girl, but that they'd better not touch her if they knew what was good for them as he lead Alesheaover to a booth near the back of the room. On one side of the table was a short Italian boy and a blond with a patch over one eye.

            "These here are Racetrack and Kid Blink. And these two love birds," Spot gestured at the tall boy with a cowboy hat and a red bandana around his neck and the freckled girl with light brown hair and blue-gray eyes on the other side of the table, "are Cowboy, also known as Jack Kelly, and his girl, Mist."

            "Hi," Mist said shyly. Aleshea was glad to see that there was another girl in the mass of boys. She had started to feel intimidated. A thought suddenly struck Aleshea. If she stayed with the newsies, she might make a friend, her first real friend.

            "This is Aleshea. She's gonna be a newsies," Spot announced, interrupting her thoughts. "These four are Manhattan newsies, too. They live in the lodging house I told you about before."

            As Aleshea and Spot sat down she saw Spot and Jack spit shake. She also noticed that Mist looked as disgusted as she felt. "So, Aleshea, you got an idea for a nickname?" Jack asked and, seeing how confused Aleshea looked, explained. "Every newsie's got a nickname. Racetrack 'cause he spend so much time at the races, Blink 'cause of his eye, and Mist 'cause she doesn't talk a lot, making her real mysterious." At this Mist blushed, her fair skin making her look especially pink. Jack laughed and gave her a quick kiss.

            "What could I use for nickname?" Aleshea wondered out loud.

            "How 'bout copper? That's what color her hair is," the boy named Blink suggested. This idea was immediately shot down by Race, who said it made her sound like a bull.

            After a moment Spot snapped him fingers. "I've got it! How 'bout Twig? Everything about you is twiggy. Your arms, legs, fingers, all long and skinny."

            "That could work," Jack said, nodding approvingly. Race smiled and Blink just shrugged. Mist glanced up for a second, giving Aleshea, now Twig, a small grin.

            After lunch, Spot, Jack, Mist, and Twig walked to the lodging house. Twig met the old man known as Kloppmanand learned about the sign in book and the price. She then followed Jack up the stairs to the large bunk room.

            "Here. You can have this bunk, across from mine," Mist offered, warming up to Twig already. "Jack and Spot, when he sleeps here, are in the corners next to me and you."

            Twig's heart skipped a beat when she saw how close she and Spot were sleeping. _What are you doing? She asked herself. __You saw how mean he was this morning, and that's nothing to what you've heard about his temper. Twig sighed heavily. __But he's been pretty nice since then, and his looks certainly don't make you cringe._

            Twig snapped back to reality when she realized what she was thinking about. She couldn't believe she was even thinking about Spot at all. She had just met him! And this was Spot Conlon, known for being a ladies man. Twig shook herself mentally and tried to focus on her budding friendship with Mist.

            Soon more boys started to file in. A round of poker games began, most of which were won by Race, Twig couldn't help but notice. Little by little everyone fell into bed. As Race, Spot, and Jack finally did and the lights went out, Twig fell into the deep sleep that comes after a long day.

            _AN: If this chapter sucks, I'm sorry. I'm having trouble coming up with anything interesting to have happen. Any ideas? PLEASE tell me!_


End file.
